


Storm Kisses

by astradanvers, Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chimera428 is to blame, Continuation, F/F, F/M, i asked for a continuation, she challenged me, she wrote an amazing fic, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7885294">22: Caught in a Storm</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is a continuation of Chimera428's fic 22: Caught in a Storm, which I've linked in the summary. This could possibly stand alone but it really does read better if Chimera's fic is read first.

“That girl, I swear,” Eliza mutters, “she wasn’t like this until she met you.”

The woman in the passenger seat snorts, “Please, Alex has told me quite a bit about their childhood and all the things you never knew.”

“Exactly, I never knew.” She begins to slow at the sight of headlights ahead of them, “Looks lik J and Astra have already beat us out here.” Just like I said they would.”

“They’re our daughters, I was worried. This storm is horrible.”

Eliza slows the car looking out to the side of the other two SUVs, “I think you should worry more about them getting pneumonia.” She points to the side of the road where Alex is on J’onn’s back and Kara is on Astra’s as the two older aliens twirl up from the ground before dropping back to the ground.

“Your husband,” Cat growls, “is allowing our daughters to frolic through freezing rain.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but isn’t your wife out there as well?”

Cat sighs, “Yes, but my wife is a perpetual alien puppy like her niece. J’onn is supposed to be the sane, responsible one.”

Eliza laughs, “And yet all his daughters must do is bat their eyes and say please and he caves like wet cardboard.”

Shaking her head Cat watches the others dance and splash through the rain, “So do we approach shouting and demanding they return to safety and warmth or do we join them?”

“Join them?”

“Of course, it's been awhile since I’ve played in the rain. Carter was five or so the last time.”

Tilting her head Eliza finally grins, “Yes,” she says, shutting the car off and beginning to remove shoes and socks and her belt.

Cat follows suit, removing her button up shirt to reveal her tank top beneath, “Wonder how well we can distract your Martian and my alien puppy?”

Eliza shakes her head, “Let's find out,” she says before leaving the confines of the car.


End file.
